Forgive and Never Forget
by aypplesandbanaynays
Summary: Zutara smut whoooopdeedoo. Probably one of my better stories. Leave reviews pleaseeeee. After Zuko and Katara go to get revenge on her mother's killer, Zuko comforts her and sexytimes ensue. Sorry not sorry


Katara collapsed on the ground. _What have I done? I let him go. My mother's killer. My one chance for vengeance. I blew it. WHAT HAVE I DONE? _

She let go of her last shred of dignity and began to cry, softly at first, then turning into waves of choking sobs. Zuko knew. He understood. Katara was picked up and carried back to Appa's saddle. He placed her inside and left her there.

"Zu-koooo?"

"Shhh." Zuko was setting up a blanket fort to keep dry a few feet away. "I'm here, I'm here." A hand pushed the hair out of her face and picked her up again, and she found herself underneath the warmth of her old seal-pelt afghan. Zuko followed suit.

"Zuk-oo?" She choked out again.

"Katara." She loved the way her name sounded on his lips. She suddenly had the desire to hear him screaming it out in pleasure.

_Ohh, spirits. He's so close to me. _

The shocking thought stopped the tears. _Woah. What was that?_

She had another thought; to kiss him. His face _was _right there. _What are you thinking, Katara? Kiss _Zuko,_ of all people?_

She couldn't shake the reminder of her recent nighttime fantasies about a certain golden-eyed firebender. His warm presence now became hard to bear. Her hands shook, not wanting to keep them to herself.

_I'm laying on Zuko's chest, _Zuko,_ who I haven't even openly forgiven yet, under some blankets, soaked absolutely to the core. This may be the strangest thing that's ever happened to me._

Zuko thought her shaking hands was a sign of shivering and he shifted so she'd be warmer. "Katara. Come here."

Katara obliged and scooted closer to him. "Mmm."

"Maybe we could- no, nevermind."

"What, Zuko?"

"We could, you know, take off..."

"WHAT?"

"See, it was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm such a perv-"

"Oh, no! Ohh, I, uh," Katara started. "Maybe we, maybe we should. It's freezing."

"Okay. Just, don't look. Please."

The two benders turned away from each other as they slid out of their wet clothing. Zuko placed his hands on his crotch and covered it. Katara still had her wrappings. Zuko had only a blanket separating him from the outside world.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." She began.

"For what?" Zuko's face flushed.

"For not trusting you. I just couldn't figure out how I felt about you. I know you're a good person now, really."

"Wait, how do you feel about me?" Zuko's voice changed, became softer.

She blushed. "I'm not sure. I, uh."

"What?"

"I think you're very... attractive, and kind, and _different,_" She said quietly. "I think I have feelings for you, more than friendship. More than more than friendship."

She took a deep breath. "I love you."

"Oh." Zuko smiled and turned to her. "I've always loved you. You're so beautiful."

"Zuko?"

"Huh?" He asked lazily.

"Please, just kiss me." Zuko grinned and closed the gap between their lips. Katara squirmed to move closer to him. She settled on top of his lap, almost laying on top of him. Zuko pushed her up and broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"I want you so badly."

Katara gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Zuko, I'm yours."

His hands moved down her back to her hips, making small, lazy circles. She kissed his neck, opening her lips and licking and sucking and biting everywhere and anywhere she could.

Her hands began to roam, covering his taut upper body and chest. She found herself fumbling lower, grasping for his member.

"Oh," Zuko gushed. Her hands pumped back and forth and they rested their noses together, eyes closed, exchanging breaths. Zuko's hands found her breast wrappings and slowly unraveled them. His soft fingertips gently pinched her nipple and the nail make her shiver. He sucked the breast like he was dying of thirst. Zuko pulled back and trailed his fingertips down to her clit. Using his thumb nail, he rubbed circles around and around, eliciting small moans and sighs from the waterbender. Her lower wrappings fell beneath her.

"Mmm, Zuko, please..." He cupped her face again with his other hand.

"Katara, what? What do you want?"

"I need you inside of me." Zuko licked his lips as he guided himself to her entrance.

"I love you," he gasped as he slid into Katara's wet tunnel. _She's so tight. _Zuko continued rubbing circles on her clit and Katara continued to moan, some even turning into shrieks of pleasure.

"So good, Zuko. You're-Ooh!-so big, please-Uh!-harder!" Zuko gritted his teeth and flipped her over. He began fucking her raw, their moans becoming full-on screams. He whispered how amazing she was, how good this felt in her ear, nibbling her earlobe slightly. His low, husky voice proved to be her melting point, and he held her as her pleasure waxed and waned again, a wave rippling through her.

Zuko cried out as he lost himself. His grip on Katara loosened and they fell in an unceremonious heap.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"I'm ready to forgive you."


End file.
